A fragile heart needing mending
by KitsuneMomo
Summary: Momo has tried not to allow her self to fall in love like she had with Aizen. What happeans when Kurosaki Ichigo be come Caphtain of squad 5. Ichixmomo. lemon in chapter 2
1. confessions

Disclamer: I do not own bleach or the charaters

A few years passed since Soul Society defeated aizen and his espada with the help of ichigo and his friends. As reward Ichigo was allowed to be come a full-fledged shinigami. He was give the role of captain of 5 the squad. He quickly got along with his squad and earned their respect. It took a little while longer for his vice captain Hinamori Momo to accept him as her new captain, but she learned to respect him. she found him to be funny and interesting. over time she felt her self start to fall for him but tried to keep her feeling locked back. she didn't need to fall head over heels for her captain end up being used once again.

_Thus our story begins_

Hinamori sat in the office doing paperwork. she sighed wondered when her captain would get back from his duty in the living world. he had been allowed to visit his family and friends for four days each month. she looked down at the paper she was filling out it was boring crap. then heard shouting coming from the court yard she got up and ran outside.

Ichigo came back from a mission, he was pretty banged up, his stomach and arm bandaged up, he walked slowly into the main office of squad 5, he had become the captain of the squad about a month before hand. he walked into his room leaving the door open as he removed his robe top and obi, his bandages apparent.

Momo fumed a little that he had walked past her with out even saying a word. she quickly ran back to the office "Taicho are you alright?" she saw the bandages on his body. "what happened?" she remained in the door way of his room.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled " Come on in Hinamori..." - he sat down grunting in pain " It was my idiotic father..." he sighed" He is complaining that college keeps me away from them too much..." he laughed and than grabbed his cracked rib " He puts on an act for Karin and Yuzu..." he looked down and squinted in pain.

She walked in to the room and knelt next to him. "You should really go see Unohana-Taicho." she touched his bandaged ribs to see how bad they were. a soft blush came across her cheeks seeing his chest.

he nodded and laughed grunting in pain again" She bandaged me up, I'll be fine..."he turned next to her and looked down " I'll be fine Hinamori..." he looked down and sighed " I know..."

"Your father went to hard on you. it not your fault you can only go down there four days each month" he closed his eyes squinting in pain " Is the work done?" - he asked... his head drooping down a bit She sighed and stood up." No not yet but it almost is. I'm going to get you some pain meds and something for you to eat and drink." she walked out of his room and out into the office then in to the halls.

He watched her leave with a smile. she was very pretty girl. everyone seemed to love her bright warm smile and her soft caring demeanor. she made her way for the kitchen had the put some water on for tea get a bowl of rice cakes ready. while the chefs were getting it ready she went an grabbed a bottle of pain meds from the storage closet.

While she was gone he found him self wandering off in today dream about kissing her . he quickly snapped out of it when he heard her coming in. he smiled and looked up asking her-" Can you close my door Hinamori..." he leaned back trying to stretch but it hurt to much he had to hunch back forward

Momo returned a few minutes later with everything on a tray." yes kurosaki-taichio" she closed the door after setting down the tray. Then she went back over and poured him some tea. she read the bottle of med so se the dosage the poured it out in to her hand. "here you go." she handed him the pills then waited for him to pop them in his mouth before giving him his tea

" You're the best Hinamori." she bowed her head "thank you for saying I am the best but I really not" he took the pills and smiled- " Yeah you are." - he drank a bit of his tea to swallow his pills, he smiled and looked to the rice balls- " Just what I was hoping for..." - he reached for one but had to retract himself from the pain. " Damn..."

"Taicho don't strain your self to much. Here let me feed you." She picked up the bowl and moved the tray. She pulled one out and lead forward to put it in his mouth. "say ahhh" she could not help but giggle. it was like her captain was small child refusing to eat."

he opened his mouth wide and blushed as his vice captain fed him- " Hinamori..." - he whispered before biting down on the rice ball.

She smiled as he ate the rice balls. she continued feeding him till he was done.

He finished eating one of the rice balls and his blush was beyond obvious" Thank you..." - he whispered." your welcome taicho."

She gave him her normal warm smile. "You should rest now so you can heal I will finished the paper work."

he shook his head and took her hand " I will do it in the morning...Hinamori...help me to my bed please..." he had a hard time trying to move on his own...he became far to relaxed.

She nodded and helped him up and to his bed. "I really don't mind doing your paperwork for you sir. it my job as vice captain to do the work when your not around."

She got him to his bed and moved the blankets then laid him down. she smiled as she covered him up. "there you go captain."

he wouldn't let her go and shook his head- " I want to do it...you have done a lot of work." - he smiled and looked up, he felt horrible- " I owe you a lot...you name it...anything...it's yours..."

she shook her head "You owe me nothing. You helped me see what a horrorable man Aizen really was. you did something I could never do. That is stop Aizen from hurting anyone else" she looked down her eyes were moist. she closed her eyes and pulled away. "get some rest I will come by later to check on you." She bowed and walked out of his room closing the door then leaving the office. she told no one to disturbed the captain.

He sighed and fell asleep dreaming of Momo...- " Hinamori..." He said in his sleep just as she came to check on him.

She walked in to his room silently. She saw that he was still sleeping. She blinked hearing him say her name in his sleep.' he dreaming about me' She decide to let him sleep a bit longer she would wake him up for dinner later on. she turned to head out of the room.

He rolled over and than shot up quickly grunting in pain- " Argh,..." - he looked down and sighed- " Damn it..." - a tear drop of pain down his cheek. She heard him wake up . she turned back around "Taicho would you like more pain meds?" she walked over to him slowly picking up the bottle on her way over. He nodded and blushed, knowing he talked in his sleep- " Hinamori... come sit with me please..." - he sighed and looked down the pain in his arm growing as he tried to hold himself up.

She got him a glass of water and sat down next to him on the bed. She gave him the dosage once again gave him the glass of water. "Captain why were you dreaming about me?" she looked in to his eyes. her showed pure confusion. she had believed he was in love with Kuchiki Rukia. She her self was wondering about if her and Hitsugaya Toshiro friend ship was just brotherly and sisterly friend ship or if it was more serous then that.

He blushed and nodded- " You heard me?" - he shook his head than took the pills, his eyes closed tight as he swallowed the pills- " I..." - he blushed even more- " I was dreaming about having you with me..." - he looked down and knew that Kuchiki Rukia was not for him, it was apparent when he first met her but she was all for Renji- he looked away from her and his hand clenched into a fist pulling his blanket tight into his grasp- " Forgive your captain's words Hinamori-chan."

She blushed hearing what he was dreaming about. she looked at him and smiled. she touched his face and said softly. "It is alright Captian.Kurosaki." she sighed she had slight feeling for him but she didn't want to allow her self to fall for her captain again. She looked away. "it so confusing. I have been friends with Shiro-chan for a long time. He always seems so willing to protect me. I not sure if it because he loves me or he just see me as a sister he needs to watch out for. I beginning to think a little more each day that he loves me as a sister."

- he placed a gentle hand around her leaning her on his shoulder, he smiled and sighed- " Poor thing..." - he whispered knowing how torn she was...- " M..Momo... I do not know the answer to your dilemma...but if there is anything I can do to make you feel better, just ask of it..."

Her eyes widened when her pulled her back into him. her eyes filled with tears again.

He was acting just like aizen die with her when she needed comfort.

she closed her eyes. she felt so safe being close to him she smiled. then she shot up and jumped back. she couldn't let her self fall blindly in love. she looked at him. she looked ready to cry. "captain I sorry it just I can't allow my self to fall in love with you. This happened with aizen. I don't want to be betrayed again." she started to sob.

he looked down and forced himself out of the bed, he grunted in pain again and nearly fell trying to walk over to her, he grasped his injured ribs as he placed an arm on her shoulder to balance himself, he looked away- " I understand Hinamori..." - he pulled her in for one last hug and than made his way back to his bed.

She wiped her eyes. "I will go grab your supper Captain."

she left his room and went the kitchen. she came back a few minutes later with his food It was miso pork ramen. Also on the tray was dessert. Which was chocolate pudding with whip cream and strawberry on top. she set the tray down it was type for eating in bed. "now no dessert till after dinner ok?""of course taicho" she sat down gently and began feeding him again. she giggled "you know it feels like I am a mother who has to feed her stubborn child right?" she knew she was old enough to be his great great great grandmother.

He laughed and winced again eating slowly- " Thanks..." - he said in between bites, he looked into her eyes as he ate smiling, there was a bit of pain as he swallowed his food.

When the noodles were gone she held the bowl to his lips to let him drink the broth. when he was done she wiped his mouth. "now time for dessert" she said a she put the bowl down.

- he blushed and smiled - " Thank you..."- he blushed when she wiped his mouth- " I... I definitely owe you..."

"Don't mention it captain. It what I am here for. it my job to take care of you" She took the strawberry from on top and put it to the side "that will be the last thing you eat." she took spoonfuls of the cream and pudding and fed it to him slowly.

He ate it and smiled looking at the strawberry, he loved strawberries but did not mind her feeding him while he had a hard time moving- " You do more than your job...you are the best...no one could ask for a better vice captain Hinamori-chan...:"

"your very kind Captain." she smiled. When the pudding was gone smiled." close your eyes sir" she said as she picked up the strawberry.

- he nodded and closed his eyes and said- " You know that is my favorite part..." - he said referring to the strawberry

"really now?" she chuckled "say ahh" then she bit the round end of the berry.

he opened his mouth and said - " Ahhh.

"she brought it to his mouth and let go when her started to eat. as he did she stratled him. just as he swallowed she pressed her lips to his kissing him.

He fell backwards, his rib sending a sharp pain up his body, but he ignored it, returning the kiss-

she broke the kiss a few moments later." I don't care how much my mind yells at me. I love you Ichigo. and I know you would not betray me"

he held her close in his arms- "Momo...I uhhh..I..." - he was cut silent as his pain struck him again-

Author's note: this was co written by a friend and I. check out Dulocx's devantart. for the pic that inspired the fic.chapter 2 up real soon ethier tonight or tommrow


	2. Meeting the family

Disclamer: I don't own bleach.

Momo was walking to Ichigo's room with his laundry. She hummed softly as she brought him his stuff. They had dated the past month and a half. She knocked and waited for him to tell her to come in. she didn't want to walk in on him changing. He did not answer, he was sleeping, the sound of his snoring could be heard and he still spoke about her as he slept- " Hinamori...I love you..." -he said before he rolled to his bad rib, he hadn't healed fully yet- " Gah...dammit..." - he heard the knocking- " Uh...Come in.." She opened the door. "Good morning...AHHHH ARE YOU OK!" She put the basket down and ran over. She tripped over Zengestsu's hilt."Gahhh" she fell on her face. She sat up quickly and rubbed her forehead "oww that hurt" she crawled over to him a pulled him over to him. She pets his head then kissed it. She smiled softly. "How you feeling?"He smiled and said- "a lot better now...you?" - He added after a short breath. He could only smile when she held him, but he still had yet to tell her he loved her, he was worried she might see him as a liar. - "I had a dream about you." "Really now was it the one where I fell out of my bathing suit again?"She had heard him muttering in his dream before about her falling out of a bathing suit which she assumed was very skimpy." she chuckled "oh guess what I got permission to go with you to the living world. "He shook his head embarrassed- "T...that wasn't it..." - he blushed some and held her close." Ya know you're going to have to pretend you're a college student there?!" He sat up slowly, nursing his rib. "And has it already been a month?" "Do I look old enough to be in college?" she chuckled. She was choosing to ignore his embarrassment about her mentioning that dream. "Yes it ahs been a month." she smiled and looked at him. "I'm going because there are rumors to be very almost arrancar level hallows lurking about. "He shook his head- "Alright..." - he got up and asked- "Will you be meeting my family?" - His eyes closed as he slowly put on his real world clothing. Momo nodded "hey I look at least 18 don't I!"She pouted. Momo had grown taller and a bit older since Aizen has left and was defeated. She had grown a fuller chest but still not as full as Rangiku and her back side and hips were more defined...She was already in her living workd clothing. A pink halter top and tan miniskirt. She wore knee high black high healed boots. Her hair was in a single braid in the back. "What is your family like any way?" she asked. He looked at her as he pulled his tight t shirt on, his bandaged ribs covered but the bandage still visible he sighed and walked over to her kissing her neck gently- "Momo... You look perfect..." - he smiled and hugged her once, and than he thought- "My dad is a bit insane... but Karin and Yuzu are okay by me..."she chuckled as he kissed her neck. She had turned her back while he was changing. "what do you mean insane?" she turned and looked at him. He laughed and said- "These are from him..." - pointing to his ribs, his eyes closed as he whispered in her ear- " I have a confession Momo..." - his voice grew calm and his touch was warm as he held her-"I hope he won't try and beat me up" she blinked."I am a poor defenseless girl" she knew she would not able to do kido to defend her self if he did go after her. She looked up at him "Yes captain?" she blushed he was really warm. He kissed her cheek and said softly- "I love you...Momo..." - he held her close ignoring her first two statements. He knew his dad wouldn't hit a girl. He sighed and held her in his arms for a few moments- "You do?" she smiled at him. "She was beginning to wonder if he loved her or not she had confessed it on the night she first kissed him but he had not said it back to her at all in the entire time they were dating. He held her close as his eyes closed- " Yeah...I do..." - he whispered as he shivered from admitting his feelings for her, he had always kept a furrowed brow except with her... he was able to show his caring side.- she pulled away. "Come on we have to get going to they gate they aren't going to wait for ever you know." she went to her room and grabbed her bag before heading to the doors that lead to the living world. She was feeling very stiff in her gigai. He followed behind her and stopped rubbing her back, knowing how awkward it is to be in a gigai, he infact was in his own body, it was kept in the seireitei with Mayuri except when he had to go to the human world. She looked at him as he rubbed her back. "Momo...I think they'll love you..."

she heard gates opening a walked towards them "come on Ichigo." he followed her and smiled- " Momo..." - he held her close and they passed through.-She smiled at him as they exited the portal. "Which way to your house ichigo?" she looked around. She had only been in the town a few times for missions before but never went to Chico's house. She saw a large busted women walking towards them. She had a baby carriage and some groceries. It was orhime. She waved "ICHIGO!"- he opened his eyes as they passed though the senkai gate, he jumped up- " Inoue..." - he ran over to his old friend and gave her a quick hug, than he turned to Momo...- " You remember Momo don't you Inoue?""Actually it is Ishida. Uuryu and I got married a few weeks ago. Remember I told you I was engaged this is our son" she smiled and looked at momo "of course I remember. Wow Hinamori you sure have grown up" Momo blushed and looked down at the baby "he is a cutie" the baby cooed at them. Momo tickled the small boy making him laugh. She giggled. "What his name?" "his name is Riku "he smiled at the baby and looked up- " Ishida..." - he laughed and held Momo- " It's so small..." - he looked at down at Riku and smiled bigger making a goofy face, and than he said- " We should be going to my father's" Orhime nodded "and I have tog et home put him down for his nap. Maybe you can come over for dinner during your visit" Momo nodded "we will try bye" she smiled at ichigo "lead the way sir. "He laughed and shook his head- "I...if we can Ino...Orihime..." - he looked to Momo and asked- "Who is cooking?" He called out while the two walked off. "Let me guess she can't cook can she?" she chuckled. She held his hand as they walked. "Your home town is really nice. I wonder when I was living did I live in such a nice place?" Karin was walking home from practice saw her brother with a girl. She stopped blinked trying taking it all in. She shrugged and went inside and up to her room. He didn't notice her than but kissed Momo before walking through the door. He was kicked directly in the face by his father than-momo walked in right when he got kicked in the face. "Ichigo are you ok?" she looked at his father. He looked oddly familiar. She chose to ignore it. She bowed "hello Kurosaki-sama. I am hinamori momo." He got up punching his father in the face. "What KIND OF GREETING IS THAT TO YOUR SON?" He looked down and sighed "She and I got together about a month ago. Isshin picked up momo and hugged her tight "I so glad my son found such a cute girl for a girl friend." he had recognized her from back when she was in 10th squad a sit captain. He whispered you grown so bit hinamori-Chan how your little friend hitsugaya?" she coughed as she was being hugged to hard. "I am glad you approve of me. and he is fine" Isshin let her go and patted his son on the shoulder "you don't do any thing to hurt Hinamori-Chan or I give you another beating like I did last time "Momo sat on the floor trying to get air after Isshin's bear grip hug. He had not changed over the years expect for maybe get a little older. He kicked his father in the face- "You attacked me while I was sleeping..." - he looked to Momo and helped her up, his little sister Yuzu running up to him "Ichi-GOOO!!!" - She screamed jumping onto his back-Isshin laughed "you have to be more alert Ichigo!"Momo jumped hearing the scream. "Hehe which sister are you?" she knew he had two of them but was not sure which one was which. He grinned watching his daughter jump on her big brother "you have to come and visit more often from school ichigo." momo smiled "he would but we are very busy at college. But I think we are able to stay for a while this tome we have to work on an assignment while we are here."Ichigo nodded- "I think we have a week and a half." - He held Yuzu and said- "You do this every time..." - he looked at her and asked- "You find the lion plushie I gave you?" He was referring to Kon."Yuzu this is Ichigo's girl friend Momo. Why don't you too go out to the market for dinner?"momo smiled "sounds good to me if you don't mind I will cook tonight "he looked at them and nodded- " Yeah...Yuzu take the day off..." - he said with a smile, Ichigo looked at his father and nodded- " But Ichi-nii you know I always cook when you come visit..."Karin walked down stairs from all the commotion "so ichigo you have girl? Yuzu I'm sure she won't mind having help" momo shook her head "nope I don't mind have any help at all."Ichigo nodded and walked over to Karin- " Yeah...I do...and?" He smiled and looked down- "I'm going to take a bath..." - he said before walking into his room with Momo-She smiled at yuzu "so you up for help with dinner tonight?" "I guess you can help momo-chan. I'll come get you when I ready to go shopping for dinner" Isshin ruffled momo's hair. Momo really was very charming girl. He hopped she would help ichigo mature a little. Karin shook her head "no it's not a problem I just thought you two were friends that is all" she went and watched tv.he nodded and sat on his bed after he closed his door, it was him and Momo alone- "They like you..."He held Momo close to him and smiled- " I love you...""Ya I was worried they would not like me. your sister a bit he sent to let me help cook" she put her head on him I love you too ichigo" Isshin and yuzu has snuck up stairs were listing to the two of them. Karin leaned against the wall remembering when Ichigo lived there- " Ya know any minute he is going to kick the door in 3...2...1" - and on cue Ichigo Kicked the door on the two- " GOD...GO AWAY!!!!" Momo sat on the bed blinking. "Why were they listing to us talk? Yuzu ran in a grabbed momo's hand "come on lets go to the market now." Isshin had punched ichigo in the face was not fighting with him on the floor. He flipped him out the window breaking it- "DAMN IT!" - He looked to Karin... and she laughed and hugged Ichigo- "we missed you. "he smiled and gave her a quick hug- " Keep dad away for a while- " he removed his shirt after closing his door, his cracked rib giving him some pain- " I hate him some times..."Momo walked down the street to the market with yuzu. She smiled "I happy ichi-nii-Chan is happy. We were listing to make sure he was not doing any thing bad to you." momo shook her head "he was fine. So what should we make for supper" Yuzu thought "how about teriyaki chicken?" "Mmm sounds good" momo smiled. Isshin had gone down stairs to read the paper. Ichigo began to fall asleep as Kon jumped on his head- "YOU COME BACK WITH A GIRL WHOISN'T NII-CHAN!!!" - he was cut off with a quick toss out the window- Momo and Yuzu came back about a half hour later. Yuzu picked up kon "what he going outside. She brought him back in side. The girls started on supper. When it was almost ready Yuzu went to tell everyone. Momo stayed in the kitchen cooked the last few chickens. She hummed as the cooked. When they were ready she put them on the platter as she did this the juices spilled on her. "OWWWW" she cried out. Isshin ran in to the kitchen."WHAT THE MATTER MOMO CHAN!"Tears streamed down her cheeks got burnt. Ichigo heard her scream and came flying down the stairs- "Momo?" - He said running over to her- "are you okay?"Isshin was taking care of her arm were she was burned "she spilt the chicken juice on her am and burnt her self" she looked at ichigo "I'll be fine it just hurts a little." Yuzu frowned she felt a little bad she should have sent momo to tell everyone dinner was ready. He walked over to Yuzu and sighed-" She'll be fine, she can be a bit klutzy but no worries..." - he smiled and held her close- " Come on, lets eat...""hey I'm not that klutzy" she pouted. Yuzu chuckled at momo then sat down in her spot after putting everything on the table. Momo thanked isshin for bandaging her up. He pats her head with a smile and sat down. Momo sat at the guest spot. - He sat next to Momo and smiled- "It smells great." - He began eating his food and smiled- "This is great..." Momo ate slowly with out a word. She felt like a slight burden on his family. Yuzu and Isshin were talking about don keonge. Momo had never seen the show before. Ichigo shook his head- "That guy got another contract?" - he shrugged- " We don't have time for TV..." -he sighed and leaned his head on Momo's shoulder, he saw Kon on the floor looking up her skirt than and stomped on him-Isshin laughed of course he got another one. Momo you should watch it with us to night" momo looked at him and shook her head. "That alright I have to study. And work on some work I owe." Yuzu frowned "aww it such a good show I know you probably like it". Momo finished offered to do dishes once everyone was done. Isshin and Yuzu went to watch the show. Ichigo looked to Momo and whispered- " Momo...watch the show...I'll take care of our work..." - he smiled and held her- " Okay..."She kissed him "can you help with the dishes by drying them before you go?"- He nodded and kissed her back- "Yeah...no problem" - he smiled and went to the kitchen.-

Once the dishes were done sat down and watched the show with his family. She was confused about this man could he really see the sprits? Ishin grinned as momo sat there watching it with them. He and his daughter did the laugh. Momo did it weakly. He shook his head and went to his room, he grabbed Kon and took out the pill from the plushie and took it himself, kon now in his body, and He jumped out of the window searching for the rumored Arrancar, but found only low lever hollows-

Momo excused her self went up to the bathroom to start a bath. While it was filling she went to get her pjs from Chico's room. She saw ichigo "I thought you were going out Captain?"Kon turned his head to see Momo...he said to himself- " Whoa...she is hot...captain...HA...Ichigo is dating his subordinate..." - he walked over to her and kissed her lips groping her breasts-Momo blinked "ichigo what wrong with you. You're not acting like. Your..." she slapped him across the face when he groped her breasts he fell down and said to her- "Feisty...Ichigo knows how to pick em." - He closed his eyes and shook his head- " Oh no..." she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room in a huff. She could not believe ichigo was acting that way." she closes the door and got undressed. She turned off the water. She took out her bun and let her hair fall it was now almost to her hips. he came back and saw Kon with a red mark on his face, he used his representative badge to knock out the gikongai pill, he took over his body and walked into the bathroom, and than he saw Momo, he turned away and blushed backing out- " Sorry...I didn't know you were in here...""what the hell was up with you in your room you were not acting like your self?" she looked at him. She was fully naked she was blushing a little.he covered his eyes- " I...I shoulda warned you about Kon..." - he blushed and looked for the door handle-" I...I'll be in my room..."she hugged him "no stay. Take a bath with me" she pressed her breasts in to his back "I sorry for slapping you "he blushed even more and felt her nude body on his- "Momo..." She kissed his neck "yes captain?" she started to nibble on his ear. The she stepped back and blushed "I'm sorry I'm not sure what came over me. "he shivered and turned to her kissing her deeply- " I...love...you" - he said in between breaths-She kissed him back "I love you too." she closed her eyes. The broke it. "I want you so badly Ichigo it driving me nuts. "He looked to her nude body and whispered, his lips pressed to hers so he kissed her as he spoke- "You already have me""I know that. Ichigo I mean in another way" she blushed a deep shade of red. She would not tell him straight out she wanted to make love to him. She was afraid she be rejected that from him and drive him away. He pulled her close and kissed her neck- "I love you..." - he said kissing her deeply, he pushed her away for a moment removing his shirt and bandages. - "I think I will take that bath..." She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. "Mmmmm...I love you as well." she smiled as eh undressed. She got in to the tub and sat down. He came in the bath behind her rubbing her back and kissing her neck-She leaned in to him. She had a scar from were Aizen's sword had come through her back. In the front had a scar were it had entered. Her body had a few other scars from battles she got injured in

He kissed her neck more and held her tightly, his nude frame pressed up against hers- She let a soft moan escape her lips. She turned around and kissed him. He was right in front of his manhood. He blushed and felt the water pressure on his manhood, his eyes closed as she got closer to it. He kissed her back, his eyes opening halfway, love apparent within.-"Maybe we should get out of the tub" she whispered softly. She though she heard his brother and sister out side of the door. Isshin was indeed out side the door listening to the two. Or atleast was trying to see if they were both in there. Momo closed her eyes she was still able to feel spirit pressure while in her gigai. She got out of her body fast had the shower on. Then back in her gigai hopped in the shower. Isshin heard the shower. - He followed her silently into the shower, he kissed her neck and sighed softly- " Momo...he can sense our Reitsu..." - he whispered anyways kissing her wet neck, his manhood pressed up against the soft frame of her gigai-"yes I know but if he comes in seeis you in the tub and me in shower he has no proof we were batheing togather." she wispered softly.she pressed her hands agins the shower wall trying to hold back a moan.he kissed her neck and shrugged- " I locked the door... and he wouldn't invade on you Momo..." - he smiled and held her close still poking her somewhat-"please can we wait till we are back in your room? It not very romantic to have your first time in a shower" Isshin had given up and went back down stairs. Momo turned and kissed ichigo. "Your father left. And I knew your father long before you were born "she sighed "he was once captain of shiro-chan's squad. I am not sure why he left but he did by that time shiro-Chan was strong enough to become captain of the squad "he fell back out of the shower, hitting his head, he looked up to her and asked- " What...?" he looked down and slowly got up- " You're kidding right?" - he unclogged the tub and dried his body off, he shook his head walked over to her, kissing her lips gently and than walked to his room wrapped in a towel.-she turned off the water. She dried off and put on her pjs. It was a thin strapped pink nightgown. She wrapped her hair up and followed him out after grabbing her stuff. "No I am not kidding around. "He looked down and took her hand in his when they were in his room- "Hinamori..." - he said in a very serious tone.-"Yes Taicho?" she blushed a little. She was embarrassed that he saw her in this. She had been more embarrassed when he saw her naked but didn't let it show. He kicked kon out of the room and locked his door, than he looked deep into her eyes- "You are the most beautiful shinigami I have ever met." - He said before stepping just out of her reach- "and I love you...Hinamori Momo..."

She looked up in to his when he looked deep in to her dark brown eyes. A hot blush spread across her cheeks turning her cheeks a deep shade of red. She never though of her self beautiful. Heck she found her self to just be a plain average looking girl. She watched him step just beyond her reach. "Taicho...I love you as well" she went over to him and put her arms around him putting her head on his chest. The towel had fallen off of her head and was on the floor. his own towel dropped when she hugged him, he inhaled a deep breath and held her as well- " Hinamori..." - he whispered kissing her forehead just holding her, loving every minute of this- one of her straps has slid off her shoulders. She was small compared to him. She looked up "Ichigo..." her brown eyes sparkled a little. She wanted to do what he wanted in the bathroom. Her cheeks were blushed from his manhood pressing against her. He looked into her eyes and asked her- "Yes Momo?" - he held her close picking her up easily in his arms kissing her passionately-She kissed him back with the same fiery passion "make love to me I have wanted you for so long." her voice was soft barley above a wishper.he set her on his bed and nodded to her whispered- " A...are you sure Hinamori?" - hehe he looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, he slid her other strap down exposing her breasts- "she pulled off her nightgown and let it fall to the floor. Isshin was back up stair listing in on them. Isshin grinned ' he becoming a man at last' he looked at her naked body again with longing eyes, his heart raced as he felt her body under his, the two were about to make love for the first time before his Shinigami representative badge went off...Momo sighed as she heard the beeping her cell ring as well at the same time and stopped at the same time too. -he looked to his beloved and said with a sorrowful tone- " Damn Hollows..." - he went to his pants to find his badge but as he found it, the beeping stoped.at the sometime her sell stopped ringing. She looked at him and smiled "I guess your father heard the cell and your badge go off." She sat on his bed. Isshin had indeed gone and fought the hallows for his son and mom. He wanted his son to be a man it was not often he would fight but this was time he felt he needed too. He laughed and nodded- "I can't help but agree..." - he walked over to her and kissed her neck nibbling gently- "Momo...I love you..." She closed her eyes a leaned her head to the side to let him nibble and kiss her neck. "I love you too Ichigo" she laid down slowly bring him down with her. He lay atop her and kissed up and down her body again- " Hinamori-chan." - he slid his hand in between her legs-she opened her eyes a little watching him. She was blushing at him kissing her nude body. "Mmmmm Kurosaki-kun"he looked into her eyes and rubbed even more while he kissed her lips passionately- "I love you..."She was getting wetter and wetter from his work on her. She went to speak but all that came out was a soft moan. The moon light trickled in tot he room from his window and across her cream colored body. He pulled up from her and looked down upon her- "Hinamori..." - he said feeling himself grow harder. He went down on her kissing her lower half sweetly-a blush spread across her cheeks once more. She gripped the sheets as eh kissed her lower half sweetly. "I...chi go," she moaned softly. He looked up and kissed her lower lips gently sliding a finger inside of her virgin body- "Momo...I love you..."Her walls clenched around his finger as he slid it in to her and a squishing sound could be heard. She arched her back up a little. He went down on her again his finger thrusting in and out, his tongue flicking across her clit. - " Hinamori..." - he whispered pulling his finger out and sliding his manhood in gently-She moaned a bit loused as fingered her. She feta shiver run up her smile when he licked her clit. She watched him pull his fingers out and begin sliding him self in to her. Tears welled up in her eyes .she let out a cry of pain. She bit her lip trying to endure the pain as he went into. Blood trickled out as her thin membrane was broke. He kissed her deeply as he gently thrusted himself into her careful to not hurt her...- "I love you...Hinamori..." She kissed him back still gripping on to the bed "I... love...love you...ichigo" she closed her eyes as the tear rolled down her cheeks.She had not thought that it would hurt this much. She knew she had to endure this pain. It would be over soon or so she hopped. She kissed his neck and whispered "start thrusting slowly once I use to you fee free to go harder." - he thrusted even slower kissing her neck- " Hina...mori..." - he closed his eyes and said softly- " I..." - his eyes began to take a darker hue, the iris becoming yellow- " Hinamori..." - he said with a sinister laugh- " ENJOY THIS!!!" - he said as his inner hollow took control thrusting faster and harder- She looked up at him as his eyes grew darker and the iris turned yellow. She looked a bit scared as he laughed. He was scaring her. She had just started getting use to him. She cried a little as he thrusted in to her hard. "ICHIGO PLEASE SLOW DOWN YOUR HURTING ME!"- he fell beside her, his eyes returning to normal, he thrust slowly- " Momo...Forgive me..." - he said kissing her neck coming inside of her-she looked up at him "w..Ha...t ca...Me ov ...er yo...u" she said as eh stopped crying. Her hair clung to her wet cheeks. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, breathing heavy...- " It was...it was my...my hollow..." - he said silently closing his eyes still deep inside of her-"You never told me you had one" she said softly. She was glad her fist time was time was with him. The man she loved so much, but she had dreamed it would have been more romantic and passionate. "I don't blame you ichigo. I know you probably tried to fight him back all this time since you saw me naked. "He nodded and sighed- "I thought it was well known around the soul society" - he kissed her neck again and rolled over to his back holding her atop him-" Are you done yet love?"She shook her head no for both thing. "No it was not really known and no I am not done yet" she moved up and down on him slowly. She moaned softly as she did. Then she started going faster. The faster he went the louder she got. Isshin was in his room. He wondered how his son faired having sex with momo. He would congratulate him on becoming a man in the morning right now he needed time to pleasure his beloved momo. Yuzu was fast a sleep kon under her arm. she was muttering about ichigo in her sleep. he moaned audibly as he said to her- " I love you Momo..." - he closed his eyes and thrust inside of her as she rode him, he came again inside of her, she had him going.-"mmmm ichigo we can stop at any time or should we wait till I cum once before we stop?" she continued to ride him. her breast bouncing as she did.- he felt her breasts in his hand not wanting to stop, he smiled and kissed her neck as he said- " I want you to come my love..."She moved on top of him a few more times the threw her head back as she came. when she was done she got off and cuddled with him.- he kissed her and said softly- " I love you Hinamori Momo..." - he held her close and began to fall asleep-"I love you so much ichigo." she also began to fall asleep.- he passed out and held her throughout the night-

next morning

Momo woke up as the sun came in to the bedroom window. she sat up and stretched. she looked over at a sleeping ichigo. she kissed his cheek then goy out of bed. she put on her night gown and brushed her hair to get all the knots out. Yuzu was down stairs making breakfast. Isshin was reading the paper. he wondered when ichigo and momo would wake up and come down stairs. Ichigo slept still, he was never one for mornings when he became a captain, he smiled when he felt her kiss him and than he curled into a ball- " I lub chu" - he slurred in his sleep- She chuckled at his sluured words "I love you too." she put her hair up in a bun and sat on the bed. "should let you sleep a little longer?" Yuzu looked at karin "can you get ichi-nii-Chan and momo-Chan for breakfast?"he rolled and wrapped his arms around her waist- " Momo..." - he muttered and nuzzled her- She pet his head and smiled at him. "morning Hun"- he looked up...- " hey..."Karin came up the stairs and knocked on the door- " Ichigo...Momo... you guys awake, Breakfast is ready..."she looked at the door. "we be down in a few minutes have to get ichigo to get out of bed" she giggled. he got up slowly and said softly- " I love you Momo..." - he sighed and closed his eyes- "Breakfast huh?""Your little sister made breakfast smells like sauages,bacon and eggs" she kissed him "come on we should get up besides I want you to show me around today."- he nodded, but than he said to her- " Yeah...lets go eat..." - he said throwing on a t-shirt and some pajamas, he walked down the stairs as he said to her- " Smells good..." she followed him down stairs. "a I do." when the got into the kitchen she smiled Morning everyone." "morning momo-Chan" Yuzu and Isshin said at the same time. Isshin looked at his son and smiled. Ichigo blinked-" What's that idiotic smile for?" - he asked before he sat down and wondered if he was going to attack him or not.-He put his hand on his son's shoulder and said loud enough for only him to here. His eyes sparkled "Last night you finally became a man. I Had always hopped your day would come with Rukia-chan but instead you picked even more cute girl." he patted his shoulder "good job son "Yuzu placed the food she cooked on the table then poured everyone some tea. she smiled as she sat down "enjoy everyone "Ichigo decked his father launching him across the room- " YOU BASTARD!!!" - he said blushing, he looked to Momo and buried his face in his food, speaking with a full mouth.- " You...should..." - he mumbled- " Shut your damned mouth..."- Kon looked up and gave Ichigo a thumb's up before looking back up Momo's nightgown-He came back in to the room. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT! YOUR SO UNGREATFUL!"

momo rubbed her head chuckled weakly "boys behave please and lets eat with out fighting." yuzu nodded in agreement, Isshin nuzzled momo "Your so kind I cant understand why you love my soon so much" she looked down and saw kon she stepped on him. he kicked his father in the face while eating- " Get off of her." - he said, he stood up and signed after finishing his meal- " Today I am going to show Momo Karakura town..." - he looked to her and whispered- " Plus we need to speak to Urahara Kisuke-Momo finished eating her meal and stood up."Your a wonder full cook Yuzu" Yuzu blushed "thanks momo" Momo head up stairs and got dressed. he got up and sighed going to his room to get dressed- Momo had her back turned towards the door. she had on a blue thong and bra was putting on blue jean. On the bet lay a light blue button down shirt. he walked over to her and kissed her pulling down her jeans slightly " I love you..." - he whispered and kissed her neck some before pulling down his pjs. he got changed into tight clothing-- he was having a difficult time pulling his shirt down- She smiled at him as he kissed her neck. she put on her shirt. Your bare is pervert he was looking up my nightgown. So why must we see Urahara?"She helped him pull it down...he looked at her and cracked his bones- " I need to speak to him about coming back to the soul society, Toshiro told me Yamamoto needed him back for something."- He smiled and kissed her lips gently- "Thanks." "Oh. Shiro-Chan is always so busy" she smiled and kissed him back "your welcome. Ready to go" she put on a pair of socks. He nodded and got dressed "Yeah...let's go..." he said grabbing Kon and his representative badge.-Momo followed him out of the house... She held his hand as they walked. He smiled and noticed Kon behind them, he picked him up and asked "Where are you going?"Kon looked up to Ichigo " WHERE IS NEE-SAN, ONEE CHAN IS CUTE BUT I MISS NEE-SAN- he pulled Kon's Gikongai pill from him and threw him towards the house, he smiled and asked- " Lets go Momo..." Momo giggled as Kon spazed out asking ere rukia was. She continued to walk with ichigo. They were almost to the shop when she stopped. "ichigo I feel the Arrancar 'he nodded and took out his badge- " go inside and use this..." he took the pill and Kon took over his body " Kon...get inside...and let Hat and Clogs know what is going on.." She took it and went inside. She uses the badge and left her gigai in the front room. Ichigo had Zangetsu in his hand- "Let's go Hinamori." - He said in all seriousness. - "yes captain" she drew tobiume. The Arrancar soon appeared. It laughed "two lowly shinigami?" she looked at ichigo and smiled she would call in releasing the limiters of needed.

He was easily tossed aside by the Arrancar, his eyes closing as he hit the wall- "Hinamori...be careful..." he said stepping forward in the air. Momo kept an eye on the Arrancar. "RED FLAME CANNON" she fired the kido at him. he came in behind the Arrancar jumping into the air- " Getsuga TENSHOU".The Arrancar charged up a Cero blast and fired it at Momo obliterating her kido, She narrowly flash stepped out of the way of the blast. he took a hit from the arrancar before he got up " What is the word on those Limit releases?" he said looking down Momo called in for permission to release their limiter. She got the ok a few moments later "ICHIGO WE GOT PERMMISION" he nodded and smirked- "Oh...you are done..." he smirked and looked over to her "BANKAI..." "LIMIT REALESE!" Momo shouted. He stood there in his bankai form- "Limit Release..." - he said calmly flashing quickly, his sword came down in a quick flash slicing its arm open-"SNAP TOBIUME" she fired a pin firry energy balls at their opponent. He looked at her and smirked "Getsuga Tenshou." the Arrancar was soon defeated from their multiple attacks but before he did he shot cero blast. It hit Momo it burned her arm. He flashed to his love and grabbed her close " Hinamori, are you okay?" He said holding her "I am fine" she said through her teeth in pain. "I just need a simple healing kido." she headed back to the shop. He looked to her and said "You know I'm not good at kido but I will try..." he said performing a low leveled kido- She watched him. She smiled she knew it would take more for her arm to heal. "we can bandage it up in the shop I will be fine till we leave in day or two" he shook his head " We are leaving now Hinamori...:" he said with a finalized tone. " but what about your family and our stuff at your house? "She looked at him" I will be fine I lived on mission with worse injuries then this"- he shook his head- "My father will understand. We are going back and that's an Order."She went to open her mouth to object but passed out from the pain. He held her close and went into Urahara's shop, he went back into his body and took Hinamori in his arms, he opened a Senkai gate outside and told kisuke to bring Kon home, they were back in the soul society and she was resting in bed in fourth squad. They were healing her than with basic Kido

Author's note: This is the end of chapter two. Chapter 3 will be up when we get time to write it. Hehehe.


	3. Propsal and suprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach

One year later

Momo was in her shower. She had a long day of training the new recruits in the squad. She wondered when Ichigo was going to finish his work. She bent over and started washing her legs.

Ichigo had walked into the bathroom silently his vice captain washing, he walked over to her and smiled wrapping his arms around her bent over frame, " Hinamori...my love..."

She blushed feeling him put his arms around her waist pressing him self against her. She stood up slowly as she washed her body. "Your done with your work Ichigo?" she handed him the wash cloth to get her back.

He nodded and washed her back gently, " A few minutes ago...Long day eh?" he said with a smile kissing her neck, his hair falling over his face slightly.

"Yes it was very long day." She turned and kissed him.

He sighed and smiled after the kiss broke, he whispered into her ear, " Hinamori...tonight is our anniversary...of the day I became captain and met you...what say we go out tonight? "

She smiled "Yes it is. And it sounds like a good idea that we go out tonight" She put shampoo in his hair and washed it, then she scrubbed his back and chest.

He blushed as she cleaned him- " Hinamori..." He smiled and said " Momo...I love you..."

"I love you too Ichigo "She finished her shower then got out. She put a towel around her and headed in to her bed room.

He finished quickly and followed her out , he went to his room and got dressed quickly, and he walked to her room and knocked. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight, but wasn't sure how to do it, he asked Renji and got no help at all. " Momo...can I come in?"

"In a minute" she finished getting dressed. She looked at the door "ok Ichigo you can come in now "

He opened the door and smiled looking into her eyes, " Hinamori...You are beautiful." - He said as he was wearing a formal Kimono, he was taking the night off... " So tonight... we are going to go to any restaurant you want."

She had on a plum oriental dress that went down to her ankles.."You look very handsome Ichigo" she smiled she though were she wanted to go but could not think of were to go.

His eyes fell upon her slender frame as he walked over to her kissing her neck and sucking on the tender skin gently, he pulled away and saw a small hickey on her neck.

She closed her eyes as he sucked on her neck. She looked in the mirror and saw the hickey. She was glad her dress was going to hide it for the most part. "I can't think of where to go tonight"

" It's alright." He responded with a sigh, "maybe to the rukongai?" He asked with a smile, knowing she lived there once.

"There are few nice places there. "She smiled at him. She kissed him then headed for the door and put her shoes on." So when we get there you decide okay?"

He said slipping his sandals on and walking outside with her. " Oh...I also have something for you, but you can't have it until we get to dinner okay?"

She nodded 'alright sir" she head for the man gates of squad 5. She wondered what the surprise was he had for her.

They got to the Rukon district relatively quickly, his eyes closed before they got there, he was trying to think of a way to pop the question.

She looked around for a place that seemed interesting for them to eat at. Soon she found one it was on the border of the first and second Rukon. They quickly got a table. She looked at the menu thinking what to get.

He looked at the menu and set it down, he looked towards Momo and asked her- " Hinamori..." - he got on his knees and pulled the ring out from his sleeve- " Will you marry me?"The entire restaurant stopped and watched them.

Momo's eyes widened . She was not sure what to say

He was waiting for an answer and from the corner of his eye he saw a hell butterfly, " Not now..." He whispered hoping it wasn't for him or her, but knew they were the only two shinigami there.

"yes I will marry you." she saw the butterfly and frowned. She knew it was for one of them. It was most likely for him to inform him of a meeting.

His eyes swelled with tears as he kissed her lips, he left the money on the table after receiving the message from the hell butterfly, and he sighed. " Eat what you wish my love...I will be back soon...I hope." He was than flash stepping to the main chamber of the captain commander.

She ordered some thing and ate it slowly. She hopped he would return soon. She sipped her water.

He came back and sat down silently, he closed his eyes and looked down sadly

"what is wrong Ichigo?" she looked at him asked softly seeing him look upset.

" I have to go to the real world, an Arrancar threat..." He sighed and looked into her eyes. " I am going alone, so you have to take care of the barracks while I am gone."

She gasped. "why alone?' and when do you leave?"

His eyes closed and he said, " Twenty minutes..." He leaned over the table and kissed her lips gently, " I'll make it quick. "

She kissed him back . Then whispered " I wonder if we have time for a quick round "

He blushed and took her hand in his " I'm not certain...but...do you want to?"

"Only if you want to Ichigo" she blushed as well. She got up.

He took her hand and left the money for the bill, he smiled and said, " Shunpo?" Meaning for them to get to the barracks quickly

She nodded and Shunpo her way to the barracks. She waited for him to appear in her bed room.

Ichigo appeared next to her removing his formal robes .

She removed her dress. "I love you too." she kissed him back fell on to her bed.

He fell atop her and rubbed her gently as he whispered- " I really don't want to go..." - he thrust inside of her with a powerful thrust.

She moaned loudly. "I wish you didn't have to go ether." she held on to him as he trusted in and out of her hard .

he kissed her neck and bit down somewhat sucking on her skin again- " I..." - he mumbled " Love...you..."

"I ...Love... you ... as well" she moaned louder as he sucked and nibbled her skin.

He thrust again as another hell butterfly entered the room. He knew what it meant, he did not stop right away though-she was close to her climax. She saw the butterfly.

Had it really already been 20 minutes. No it could not have been. He thrust harder into her and whimpered- " Hinamori...its okay...just come...I can wait till I get back.." - His eyes closed as he thrust faster-

she climaxed then panted. "This is not fair. can't they wait little longer'

he looked into her eyes, he pulled out of her and kissed her lips- " You know that is a selfish question..." - he had a hard time standing up than put on his robes to go to his room, when he got to his room, he changed and grabbed zangetsu-

She Lay on her bed still nude. She didn't care if her question had been selfish. She loved Ichigo so much. She soon fell asleep

**Ichigo made his exit through the Senkai gate, he looked around and sensed the Raietsu right away of an Arrancar, he flashed towards it trying to pin point it.-Shinseki was busy scouting lesser hollows so he could devour them, he was moving at a great speed across the city streets- - Ichigo stood behind the hollow quickly as he said to it- " Hey... you got some nerve coming and showing yourself..." - his voice held a tone of anger, he had left the woman whom he had proposed to, just to deal with this?-He jumped out of the way, and growled. "You don't know who I am either, I assume." he said narrowing his pure white eye she shrugged- " I don't care what you are..." - he said as he cracked his neck his sword in hand- " Lets go...""I don't have time for you human." he said as he took off swiftly, rounding the street corner, barely stirring the surroundings other than the wind- he flashed in front of it and said- " I guess you don't know what you are going to do..." - he lifted zangetsu above his head and slashed the air in front of him- " Getsuga Tenshou""your slow." Shinseki said as he seemingly flickered out of existence, and reappeared, flickering back, into this world as he sprinted down the street once again. Ichigo would than look down- " Damn it..." - he said as he could not find it than-6 days later...atop a building stood an espada level arrancar, the same that had escaped that shinigami days before. Ichigo stood upon the roof behind it as he said- " So you decided to come back?""Why do you persist on pestering me" Shinseki said as he didn't turn to look at the shinigami. Chico shook his head- " Because it's my job..." - he drew out zangetsu than and said to Zangetsu- " So...you are stronger now...good.""I have no wish to fight you Kurosaki." he said as he glanced back at the man- he blinked and laughed- " You know my name, than you know I killed your master..." - he closed his eyes and stuck his sword straight out- " Bankai..."He felt the spirit pressure rise, and he grimaced. "Shinigami are always so absent minded."- He shook his head and slashed a deep wound into its arm- " Are you going to cower or not?"Shinseki's sighed and surged forward. "You wish to die kurosaki!" his blade already in hand he brought his sword up to block the attack-The two bladed clashed, and sparks flew he laughed and said as black energy came from his sword- " Getsuga TENSHOU" "Sorry!" he shouted as his blade projected a shield and blocked the attack. It slowly dissipated Ichigo quickly added his mask to the fight, he took many shots to his body but eventually killed the espada ranked hollow, **

**Momo spent the next few days taking care of her squad. There had been alot of paper work issued to them she filled it all out and signed it. then she separated ever thing on his it was suppose to be then gave what needed to be filed to the 5th seat. She sighed she hopped her captain would be back soon. She had not been feeling to well the past week or so. She decides to go down to 4th squad to see what was wrong. They did a check up found nothing wrong. Then she got a blood test. She waited patently for the results. Unohana smiled handed he the test results. "Congrats Hinamori your going to be a mother." Momo stared down at the paper her jaw open. She was almost two months pregnant. She had been under 10 body fats so she only had a period every so often. She had though it had stopped for a short time like it normally did when she trained more and her body fat went down. She handed the results back and sighed. She had to tell Ichigo but it would have to wait till he came home. She prayed even more now that he would return safely. She spent most of the cool nigh sitting on the roof right outside her bedroom window. A light rain fell as she sat out side wafting for the feel of his raietsu. It had been about two days since she found out and a week since he had left. She put her hand over her still flat belly. She hopped he would be happy about the small child growing inside her now. She headed in side her room and changed out of her wet robes and in to her pjs. She lay on her bed and sighed. She tried to sleep but heard thunder out side.**

**He was brought to squad 4 only three days after Momo found out she were pregnant-**

Momo had heard that Ichigo had retuned. She quickly made her way to squad four she sat at his bed side waiting for him to wake up. She had to tell him about her being with child. She held his hand rubbing it with her thumb. She frowned he was badly injured. She wondered if this was how she looked when he got badly hurt on missions. She dozed off as she waited for him to wake up.

Ichigo woke up with her holding his hand- " H...Hinamori...my love...?"He looked to her and rubbed her hand slightly-

"hmmm" she woke up from her nap. "Your awake ichigo. How you feeling?" she smiled at him.- he smiled and said to her- " I...I've been better..." "I have good news for you babe" she held his hand tighter.

He winced his hand badly injured as well-" What is it my love..."she loosened her grip seeing him wince.

"I am pregnant" she smiled-

he gripped tighter ignoring the pain- " You are?" - He asked sitting up, his wounds opening up again but he didn't notice, he was too happy-

"Yes I am" she smiled more at him "be careful you'll hurt your self again"

Author's note: The part that is in bold is two different parts of the story as the fight was going on


	4. Ogichi's turn

Author's note: for my readers i went back and edited in to paragraphs i wrote them how a story would be read normally

Momo was doing the paper work so her captian would have nice easy day. she knew he had just gotten out of the hosptile.

He walked out of the door from his room and slowly walked over to Momo- " Hey... how is my baby?" He smiled refering to her and the child growing inside of her. His eyes closed as he bent down gently to kiss her forehead.

"We are doing good" she lifted her head and gave hima small peck."I am almost done with the paper work. you have a nice easy day.so sit down and relax my love" she smiled at him. then she went back to work.her free hand on her belly. she was only about two months along so her belly was not showing yet.

He smiled and held her close to him, he sighed quietly. " I guess I can wait..." He looked down and smiled. " I am way to happy." His eyes closed as he sat down beside her.

Soon she finished the paperwork. she put the pen down and streched "Everything is all done now." she smiled at him.

He walked over to her and kissed her neck. " In only 2 weeks we're getting married." He smiled and held her close. " I can't wait."

She closed her eyes "Yes i know. and a few months after that out child will be born"

He nodded and smiled. " I love you Hinamori." His eyes closed as he whispered into her ear. " Should we celebrate tonight?"

"how so my darling" she put her head on his chest

He smiled and said. " A romantic dinner...you and I alone.."

"sound like a wonderful idea darling"

" I thought so too..." His eyes sparkled as he got up and offered a hand to help her up.

she got up. then felt sick she rushed to the bath room and puked

He looked down and sighed. " I hope she is okay..." - he whispered to himself.

she came out a few minutes later.'sorry ichigo. it just randome sickness. unohana said it would be common with pregnacy"

He nodded and walked over to her, kissing her lips gently. " Aslong as you are okay."

she smiled "were to now?"

He smiled. " meet me in the dining hall in an hour my love."

"Alright see you in a hour" she headed for her room to grt ready and relax

He rushed off and into the dining hall having the cooks prepare a dinner for the two of them. " Thank you." He was gone and off to his room to get changed into something more formal,

she headed to the dinning halla hour later se wore a plum dress

Ichigo was waiting, he wore a black kimono with purple floral patterns upon it. " Hinamori..." He said when she walked in, he smiled and looked over to her a hint of joy in his eyes.

she noded "kurosaki" she kissed him

He smiled and kissed her back as he said. " Please sit and relax."

She sat down in the chair. she relaxed a little. she was happy her stomache was not acting up

He smiled and asked. " Would you like a drink?" -He smiled and kissed her neck. " Nothing alchoholic of course."

"some tea would be nice " she smiled at him

He nodded and kissed her lips before he got them both some herbal green tea. " Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

she sipped her cup of tea."what are we having for dinner?"

" Steak and rice...made specialy for you."

She smiled. She loved steak and rice..she contuned to sip her tea

He took her free hand and kissed it gently before he whispered, " I love you Momo."

"I love you as well ichigo" Soon their dinner came out. she smeleld the food it smelled wonderful. she smiled at him. "I wonder what our baby will be"

He nodded and looked at her with a longing look in his eyes. " Me too my love...I hope its a boy..."

She started to eat."what makes you wnat a little boy over little girl?"

he began eating and stopped suddenly " having either would be nice, but I grew up with two little sisters.."

"i don't care which we have" she smiuled warmly at him

" Yeah...as long as we have a beautiful baby together I am happy..." He looked into her eyes and was indeed the happiest man in soul society-

Soon they were done with dinne rand were heading back to the barrecks."what should we do now my love?" she had her head on his sholder.she wa shappy with laying on one ov ther beds cuddling but if he wanted more then she was fine with it. she knew they still cou;ld make love with out harming the baby.

He took her in his arms and lifted her in his arms, his eyes closed softly as he whispered. " Hinamori... I want to just hold you all night..." His smile was brighter than white lighting kidou.

she lay on the bed with him. her head on his broad bare chest. she ahd her hair downa and it fell ove rher sholders. she liting to his herat beat and his breathing

He smiled and breathed heavily. " I love you..." His eyes closed and he sighed again.-

"i love you too." she closed her eyes relaxing

He began to pet her hair smiling as he said to her. " You tired my love?"

"ya a little" she said with her eyes closed

he smiled and kissed her nose rolling her atop him gently- " Too bad...if you want to sleep just say so..."

she sat on his groin. "i would like to sleep but we cna do something else if you wnat to"

He blushed with a smirk before kissing her deeply, grinding under her teasingly. " That is up to you..."

she moaned slightly as he grinded in to her

- he smiled and said- " Momo..." - he kissed her lips holding her close- " Do you want it my love?"

"yes i do" she looked down and saw his eyes were going hallow

- he smirked and closed his eyes forcing the hollow back- : I love you..." - he said fighting the hollow back, he kissed her quickly before biting down, his eyes hollow again.-

"i love you too"she closed her eyes when he kisse dher. her lip satrted to bleed when he bit it

- he smirked, his vouce slightly different, as he licked the blood he said- " YOUR MINE THIS TIME..."- he tore off her clothing quickly than and ground into her more-

she opened her eyes hearing his voice change. she let outa loud moan as he ground in to her more.

he smriked and used his legs to pin her under him, he pulled his clothing off of him and began to rub her-

She looked up at him blushing. "Ogichi why did you wnat to take over?

he smirked and did not answer her, he just shoved himsef deep within her.-

She dug her fingers in to his back as eh shoved him self in to her.

His eyes lit up as she drew blood..." Oooh... your making his fun..."

"please be careful with me. i don't want my baby harmed"

- he laughed and said to her- " You think I care..." - he smirked and thrust deep into her- " HA...poor Ichigo...having to watch..."

"technally it ur child to" she wisphered. she knew she could not do anything but let him have his way with her

- he smirked and began to choke her as he thrust into her harder each time.-

She gasped for air clawing at his hands as he choked her

- he smirked and stuck his tounge in her mouth letting her throat go as he kissed her deeply-

she wimperd she did not like the way he made love to her\

- he smirked and began to be a bit more gentle-

she let out soft moans as eh became more gentel

he smirked and licked her neck before kissing her again- " You aren't that bad for a shinigami..."

"why did you come out any way?"

" I felt I deserve a bit of fun... after all If i help him fight...I get some of the booty..."

" i am not some sex doll" she frowned laying uder him

- he smirked and leaned in close whispering to her- " No..you aren't... but...come on...you know you love me too..."

she was not sure how to answer that.

- he looked into her eyes- " I mean come on..You love Ichigo...i'm part of him,,,"

"yes i know that."

- he smirked and kissed her neck.- " Momo..." - His eyes closed as he said- " I like you ya know..."

"i thought hallows hated everyone?"

he shook his head and looked into her eyes- " Not everyone?" - he smirked pulling out of her and lifting her to him, he kissed her lips and than spun her over her back to him, he bent her down and forced himself into her ass.-

"OWW" she cried out as he pushed in to her ass..it felt uncomfortable to have him there.

he thrust a few times and scratched her back leaving a few bloody scars-

She closed her eyes. she knew she could not fight him."why must you be so riugh with me?" she opened her eyes as her scratches bled.. she turned and looked at him.

he smirked and looked into her eyes- " You know you like it..." - he kissed the back of her neck and said- " You LOVE it."

"what makes you think i love it?" she looking him in the yes. she wanted her ichigo back

- he pulled oyt of her ass and went back inside of her snatch- " Aww too bad?" - he said his voice returning to Ichigo's slightly, he came inside of her as he faded away, Ichigo retuning... panting-

"ichigo that you?"she asked out of breath.

- he looked down and pulled out of her- " Yeah...I'm sorry my love..."

she rolled over and touche his face."it is ok ichigo. You have ahallow you can't always control him. for some reason he likes anal"

- he didn't laugh, the thought disgusted him, his hollow Ogihci, had violated his love...and she was pregnant

she kissed him softly. she was sure the baby was fine. but her beloved looked distrurbed.

- he held her close and kissed her back whispering- " Lets get some sleep..."

she nodded and cuddled with him sleep over took her in a few minutes

Authors note: Ogichi is a freak this chapter was out of pure randonmess because we figured ogichi would want some booty too. Sadly the fic will be coming to and end soon. ch 5 is probely the end. Tear but i hope you all like it i followed ur advice (will get putting ch2 like you asked soon just so much to space out)


	5. happyever after

Momo was getting ready for the wedding. she was not in her wedding dress yet. she was pacing around hoping the last bit of flowers would come in

- Ichigo shook his head, he had Renji as his best man but was uncertain if it would go well for his beloved, his eyes closed as he began to panic, Ogihci had come out the last time they had made love and now would not shut up, making it worse for him.

Rukia made momo sit down."breath momo it will be fine. " she rubbed momo's back

momo breathed slowly trying to calm down."what if the flowers don't come in?"

"My brother will make sure the folwers get in. you have to stay calm"rukia said softly

he sighed and walked outside of the building, it was the a big day in the soul society, it wasn't often that a Captain married-

Momo sighed clamed down a little. she put on her dress and sat down to have her hair done by Unohana.

Rukia wen to see if the flowers came in thank fully they did.

she headed back in to the room momo was in just when momo's hair was bing finished and was doing her make up

- Ichigo had seen Rukia a moment before and he went back to see Renji- " Hey...do me a favor Renji...get me a shot of sake..."

- Renji laughed and said- " Get your own damn...Oh yeah its your wedding day...sure..."

Soon momo and the others wer ready they just need to wait for the boys to be ready.

he drank down his shot and nodded his thanks to Renji, soon they quitky made their way to the alter-

Soon the music played and the flower girl followed by the brides made then rukia with renji came down the aile. soon after followed momo. she was being wlaked down by Izuru Kira.

He was happy his good friend was getting married. He was the only one out of him renji and momo who had not found a sanifagent other. renji and rukia had married a while ago and now momo was. he hoped he find some one soon.

he smiled at his beautiful, pregnant bride. he closed his eyes for a moment and than he looked towards her-

She smiled back at him as they stopped were he was.

Kira let go of momo's arm to let ichigo take her hand lead her to the preist.

- he did so and smiled walking slowly looking into her eyes-

the ceremony began. she looked in to his eyes as the priest spoke.

- he smiled and wanted the " I do's " to go through.-

soon the i do's came. he asked "do you Captain Kurosaki Ichigo take Hinamori Momo as your bride?"

- he looked at her- " I do..."

"do you Hinamori Momo take Captain Kurosaki Ichigo as your husbind?"

she smiled "I do"

"i pronunce you by all the powers given to me husbind and wife"

- he smiled and looked towards his wife-

"you may kiss the bride"

- he kissed her passionately, fior almost a solid minute-

she put her arms around him and kissed him her ring shimered in the candle light

he smiled and held her in his arms tightly- " I love you Momo Kurosaki."

"i love you too. Ichigo Kurosaki"

- he smiled and kissed her again before he swept her into his arms-

they went back down the asile and to the awaiting carrage

the two were married happily than.

The two had a happy reception.

she chuckled as ichigo, his father, shunsui and a few of squad 11 had a drinking contest

- he out did all of the others but lost horribly to both Shunsui and Ikkaku who had soon begun to challenge Iba...he shook his head at the ordeal-

Momo went over to ichigo "you did pretty good coming in 3rd place. she shook her head at shunsui now drunkly flirting with Naonao

he laughed and kissed his bride, still quite sober, he did not want to get too drunk around his love-

she kissed him back. she had a non alcholic drink in front of her.she felt bad she could not drink at her own wedding but she was pregant and really did not like the taste of sake

he smiled and asked her- " Wanna head home?" - he knew she wanted to drink, and felt a bit left out.-

"only if you wnat to. it our recption isn't ai bit rude to leave in the middle of it?"

- he laughed and said- " Just tell em I was drunk..." - he looked around and said loudly- " YOU ALL DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE. BUT WE ARE OUTTA HERE." - he smiled and took Momo in his hands flashing to his private manor as a gift from his father it was bought for them.-

she was holding on to him

- he smiled and opened the door with his foot- " Welcome home my love..."

"what about our barrecks back at the squad." she blinked. the house was still a bit empty

LOZ of JENOVA (2:13:14 AM): - he smiled- " If you wish to live there that is fine too...

"no this was your ftaher girft to us we can live here. we will just ahve to move our stuff in here from the barrecks"

- he smiled- " A job for tomorrow..." - he held her in his arms and carried her inside, it was far larger on the inside than it appeared, it was made like Kisuke's training grounds-

The gueat soon left the reception and wen to their own homes

he brought his wife up to their room, not even Ogihci could complain.-

She had fallen asleep in his arms as he carried her to their room

- he smiled and lay her down, curling up beside her-

she put her head on his chest. she had cahnged out of her wedding dress during the recption she was in a elgent balck dress.she smiled in her sleep

- he held her close, still in his " monkey suit" as he called it, he slept holding her-

- he held her close, still in his " monkey suit" as he called it, he slept holding her-

few months later

Momo was in the office as she was everyday doing her share of the paper work. she rubbe dher belly every so often to calm her son. he had been getting restless the past few days. she figured soon it would be time to give birth to her son.she looked at ichigo and smiled at him. She had not been on a mission for a while she under stoodwhy but it got boring only being allowed to do paperwork and small things here and there.

- he looked to her and walked over to his wife, she was almost nine month's along, he smiled and kissed her stomach when he got to her- " I'll take care of the rest of the work...okay my love."

"but sir what will i do?" she asked looking at him. He was being very protective over her.she thought it was cute but she felt bad having her duties give to others just becasue she was pregant.

- he smiled and said to her- " Don't call me sir..." - he took her hand and helped her up- " Go shopping...and if anything happens send me a butterfly."

she bowed best she could "i sorry it just i try to keep our work realtion ship as captian vice captian in the matters or respect" she felt the baby kick hard."your son is not happy your making mommy move." she chuckled."Is there any thing we need around the house?"

- he smiled and kissed her forehead- " A few groceries... but not much..." - he than thought- " Everyone know's we are married Momo...keeping our work and home lives seperate...nearly impossible while you are pregnant."

"I will check at home see what exactly is needed. then i will go and get it." she smiled "yes i know every knows we are married, but it justa force of habit to treat you as my captian while at work" she kissed his cheek "i wills ee you at home tonight"

- he smiled and snuck up behind her rubbing her belly and kissing her cheek back- " I love you... now take it easy. No shunpo, okay?"

the baby moved as ichigo rubbed her belly. he was low anyon who knew could tell she was due very soon. "i will try to take it easy."

he smiled- " good..."

She left the office. she headed home a checked what was needed. she headed out to the store.It was a few think like tea,rice,soy sauce, ans few random items she hummed ashe walked home.As she headed home felt the child drope in tot he birthing canel. her legs gave out. she let outa small cry of pain and held her belly.

Isane had been out to pick upa few thing for the squad saw momo. she ran over "Momo are you alright" she hfelt momo's stomach the baby decied it was time to be born she helped momo up. she had to get her to fourth sqaud and fast. she told a child to drop momo's groises off on her porch seh gave the childa few cent sto do it then rushed momo to squad four.

momo held her bellya cried in pain. she was in a hosptle bed her water was abou to break

Isane shunpoed to 5th squad "kurosaki taicho!"

he looked up- " Isane?" - he stood up quickly from his paper work- " What is it...Is Momo okay?"

"sir she in squad four. she went in to full labor while heading home from shopping. I paid child to put the grorcires on your porch"

- he nodded and said- " Those are unimportant..." - he shunpoed to the hospital in squad four-

isane arrived a second after him. she smiled "we will come and get you when the child is born." she headed in to the room.

- he nodded and paced around-

Her water had broken wheile isane was getting ichigo. she was pushing as hard as she could to get the baby out. she had grown alot since aizen leaving but was till small framed

he sighed and waited pacing in circles-

About two and ahalf hours later a cry of a baby was heard. followed by another few munutes after words.

Isane came out "Kurosaki taico you cna come in now. they are just being cleaned up but you can see momo"

he looked confused- " They?" - he walked into the room and over to his wife- " My love? They?"

momo smiled at him.she looked exusted."Yes they. We had twin boys."

he smiled and held her close- " You went through all of that..."

he smiled and kissed her forehead- " I want to see them..."

The nurses came out with two clean babies wrapped up in blankets.One has orange fuzz on top of his head. he was the oldest of the two boys.He looked like his father.He had dark brown eyes like both his parents. he sqirmed alittle wanting his mother. Ther youngest was alpost pure white. he looked like his brother but a hallow version.he was crying loudly he dhated being held by the nurse.

Momo smiled astt he twins were sent in her arms."what should we name them my love?"

both boys calmed don once in ther mother's arms.

- he looked at the Orange haired one- " What about Taro for him?"

"It is suiting since he is the first born"

- he nodded and looked at Ogihci's child- " What do you think for him?" - he said, and in his mind Ogihci laughed- " HAHA...EVEN TWO MONTHS INTO THE PREGNANCY AND MINE IS BORN"

Momo thought "what about Isamu?"she smiled

Taro kicked his brother.He kicked back

- Ichigo smiled and nodded to her- " I guess it will work...":author's note taro measn great son it only give to the first born Isamu means couragus;warrior. This is the last chapter of this fic. we are willing to doa sqeual if you all want one.thank you for your comments and for your reading (even though i nota fan of the coupling)


End file.
